elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Factions Wiki
Navigation Welcome to the Elite Factions Wiki An Elite: Dangerous Wiki to catalog all active player minor factions and their histories, lores, and system information. This is an open wiki run by players for players. That means if your player minor faction isn't here, you can add information about your faction. Anyone can create a page devoted to their faction provided they meet the requirements. Requirements Requirements have been updated as of 01/01/2018. There are 2 requirements: Anyone can! # Owns or has owned at least 3 systems, or be situated in Colonia or Quince or any other remote region that makes it unique (such as Pleiades and California Nebula) # If your faction is an official faction, add a reference on your minor faction page to the player faction thread that says that your faction has been added to the game. If you have any questions, you may contact CMDR Olivia Vespera using the above Discuss page or Discord (from the main Elite Dangerous Discord). There is also a forum thread here. What Elite Factions is not Elite Factions is not a site for you to look up current Background Simulation information and stats. Use sites like Inara, Eddb.io or EDSM. For new contributors See also How to. There are 3 main types of pages on this wiki that members can create. * Minor faction * Star system * Station When creating a new page of these type, be sure to add the appropriate categories after you finish editing at the bottom of the page so they can be listed and found in the category page. You can find a list of appropriate categories in the How to page for the appropriate page. You must categorize your faction based on its allegiance, government type, and size. Size refers to the number of systems it controls. * 1-5 systems is Small * 6-10 systems is Medium * 11-20 systems is Large * 21-35 systems is Huge * >35 systems is Mega Events page can be made to cover the following topics: * Community goals * Conflict (between two or more minor factions) * Community events Exploration community events are excluded from this wiki in favour of the Community Expedition page on the main Elite Dangerous Wiki. All other content should be posted to the main Elite Dangerous Wiki. Examples * Order of Enblackenment (Faction Page) * 9 Aurigae (System Page) * Hunt Enterprise (Station Page) See also * Definitions ** Star system ** Station ** Minor faction ** Government * Inhabited Regions ** The Bubble ** Colonia ** Pleiades * Faction categories Media Usage Rules Elite Factions Wiki was created using assets and imagery from Elite Dangerous, with the permission of Frontier Developments plc, for non-commercial purposes. It is not endorsed by nor reflects the views or opinions of Frontier Developments and no employee of Frontier Developments was involved in the making of it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse